Voyage moldu
by Ancre
Summary: Dumbeldore envoie ses élèves de dernière année en voyage en terre moldue... Et Drago s'y retrouve embarqué, seul Serpentard avec toutes ces jolies filles en maillots de bains... Drago/Hermione


_Les personnages de ma fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout ceci sort de mon imagination._

**Chapitre 1 - Miss Leighton.**

**Poudlard était immergé sous des centaines de feuilles couleur bronze, rouge et or. Les élèves vêtus de leurs robes de sorciers se pressaient dans les dédales de l'école pour accéder à la grande salle.**

- Franchement Harry, tu ne trouves pas que c'est une idée merveilleuse qu'à eu Dumbeldore ? s'enthousiasma Ron tandis qu'ils trottinaient dans le couloir. Nous envoyer en vacances en vacances ! Je veux dire, de vraies vacances ! Ce voyage sera certainement …

**Il percuta quelque chose et recula un peu sonné.**

- Weasley, grogna Drago Malfoy. Je vois que tu ne t'es toujours pas acheté des lunettes. Devrais-je m'étonner ? Ta famille est si peu riche que tu vis dans un trou à rat, où trouverais-tu de l'argent pour des lunettes ?

**Il eu un petit rire satisfait puis s'éloigna.**

- C'est sympa de m'avoir attendu, s'énerva Hermione en bousculant Harry pour se mettre entre ses deux amis, essoufflée.

- Désolé Hermione, s'excusa Harry. Ron monopolisait toute mon attention.

- Encore à propos de ce voyage ?

- Oui, Hermione, moi je ne suis jamais allé en vacances, rappela Ron.

- Moi, non plus, soupira Harry. Ma « famille » me traitait comme un chien de garde. Je devais surveiller la maison pendant qu'ils partaient.

- Oh, dur, compatit Ron.

- Personnellement, j'ai déjà voyagé avec mes parents et c'était tout à fait touristique. Pas de bain de soleil, ni de piscine…

**Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Dumbeldore prit la parole lorsque tous furent assis.**

- Avant de commencer le repas, je voudrais rappeler à tous que ce voyage a pour premier but de vous faire entrer dans le monde des moldus sans vous faire remarquer. Baguette magique, potion, et toute forme de magie est strictement interdite. C'est pourquoi nous avons demandé à un professeur très particulier de vous donner un cours spécial. Les professeurs et moi-même avons appelé ce cours: le cours de Moldu…

- Ils ont du se mettre à autant pour trouver ce nom ? chuchota Hermione à Harry.

- Seuls les élèves de 7ème qui réussiront avec plus de 85 pour cent seront autorisés à partir. Nous ne voulons pas que le ministère de la magie mette nos élèves derrière les barreaux à leurs retours…

**Il eut un petit rire doux. Mais les élèves déglutirent.**

- Bref. Je recommande chaudement aux aspirants du voyage de s'inscrire dès la fin du repas sur le registre, tout en prenant en compte le cours de Miss Leighton.

- McGonagall tapota le bras du directeur.

- Oh, j'allais oublier… Miss Leighton ?

**Une jeune femme se leva à la table des professeurs. Elle avait une longue silhouette, que l'on devinait à travers l'uniforme noir. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ramenés dans un chignon très serré. Elle adressa un sourire aucunement gêné à la salle.**

- Tous les garçons dans la salle collèrent leur regard sur la nouvelle prof.

- C'est une vélane? s'étonna Ron.

- Elle a quel âge ? interrogea un garçon à la gauche de Malfoy.

- Elle est sexy ! s'exclama Seamus.

- Miss Leighton est une moldue, nous l'avons sollicitée avec l'accord du ministère pour que le voyage se passe en toute simplicité et sans encombres. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

**Il frappa des mains et le repas apparut sur les tables.**

**A la fin du repas, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le grand livre et allèrent noter leurs noms.**

- Tiens, Granger, tu repars chez toi cet été ? railla Drago lorsqu'elle prit la plume.

- Je vis en Angleterre, Malfoy, persifla-t-elle. Et pas en Tunisie.

- Peu importe. C'est le monde des moldus, celui dont tu fais partie, Granger.

**Malfoy ricana avec Chase et partit.**

- Ce garçon est horrible, soupira Hermione.

- Et idiot avec ça, rajouta Ron.

- Bref, vous pensez qu'on peut trouver ou des maillots de bains dans le monde des sorciers ? demanda Harry.

- Des quoi ? s'exclama Ron.

- Des maillots… Pour aller dans la mer…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux. Nous avons justement prévu une sortie shopping qui comptera comme examen pratique pour le cours de Moldus !

**Les trois compagnons se retournèrent pour faire face à la magnifique jeune femme qui leur avait adressé la parole.**

- Enchantée, je suis Miss Leighton.

**La bouche de Ron forma un véritable « O » et les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent. Hermione soupira et se présenta.**

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Voici Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes inscris à mon cours ! ça sera un plaisir de vous enseigner ! A demain !

- A demain…, souffla Harry, un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

- Elle est bizarre cette vélane… Elle n'a pas l'air méchant…, remarqua Ron en la regardant s'éloigner.

- Ron, s'énerva Hermione. C'est une moldue !

- T'es sure ? Y a des filles comme ça dans ton monde ?

- Ron…, s'indigna Harry, sentant que Ron avait fait une connerie.

**Hermione fusilla le roux du regard.**

- En tout cas, heureusement quand chez les sorciers il y a aussi des hommes bien élevés !

**Ron haussa les épaules en toussotant.**

******************************  
**

**Le soir, dans la salle commune, Hermione lisait un gros volume qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre quand Harry arriva et s'assit à ses cotés.**

- Je suis désolé pour Ron, tantôt. Moi je te trouve très jolie.

- Merci Harry mais venant de toi, c'est un peu… bizarre.

- C'est parce que ce n'est pas les mêmes yeux, moi je sais tout de toi, plaisanta-t-il.

- Ouais, répondit Hermione en lui souriant.

- Je me demande comment ça va se passer pour ce voyage…

- Tu commences à faire comme Ron, se moqua Hermione.

- Ça va, hein…

**Ron déboula auprès d'eux et sauta sur les jambes d'Hermione.**

- Regardez ça ! Ginny a trouvé ce catalogue dans les affaires de sa copine !

- C'est quoi ?

- Un catalogue de moldue ! Y a pleins de garçons dedans, avec des maillots pour aller dans l'eau !

- C'est un magazine de mode, Ron, informa Hermione en lui prenant des mains. C'est quelle saison ? Oh, il est pas mal celui-là, ajouta-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

- Je le trouve trop bariolé, la contredit Ron.

- Elle ne parle pas du maillot, Ron, plaisanta Harry.

**Elle le frappa avec la revue.**

- C'est super cher je trouve quand même ! 42 galions…

- Ce sont des livres sterling, Ron ! s'indigna Hermione.

- J'en connais qui vont ramer en cours de moldus ! se moqua Harry.


End file.
